Lo que realmente importa
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto #35: "Citas literarias del Potterverso" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". A veces, las espectativas son más fuertes que el amor. A veces, el arrepentimiento llega tarde.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a JK Rowling. No obtengo beneficio monetario ni de algún tipo al escribir esto.

* * *

Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto #35: "Citas literarias del Potterverso" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

La cita que me ha tocado en esta ocasión es: "Soy quién soy y no me avergüenzo. "Nunca te avergüences", mi viejo padre solía decirme. Hay algunos que estarán en contra de ti, pero no vale la pena perder el tiempo molestándose con ellos." - Rubeus Hagrid.

* * *

Lo que realmente importa.

* * *

Otro día más. Es otro día en el que no me apetece levantarme de la cama ni siquiera para asearme. Es otro día en el que el tiempo pasa inexorablemente para todo el mundo. El planeta sigue girando y yo me pregunto por qué.

¿Acaso no notan mi miseria, mi malestar?

Mi abuela hace tiempo que no pasa a verme y mi padrino ha desistido de intentarlo. Quiero consumirme como una vela porque no tengo nada por lo que merezca la pena vivir.

James Potter, ese pequeño travieso de sonrisa pícara se lo ha llevado todo. Incluido mi corazón. ¿Pero alguien lo sabe? Claro que no. Para todo el mundo, James Sirius Potter seguirá los pasos de su magnífico padre. Será un auror, tomará a una bella dama por esposa, y tendrán varios hijos. La perfecta familia feliz.

Y yo, mientras tanto, deprimido en la cama contando las manchas de pintura que él y yo hicimos en el techo cuando nos mudamos a vivir juntos.

Nadie sabía que éramos algo más que simples compañeros de piso. Nadie conocía que por las noches, eran mis brazos los que le rodeaban, mis labios los que le besaban y por mi cuerpo por el que suspiraba. Recuerdo cuando gritaba mi nombre, sonrojado debido al placer y tan desinhibido como podría estarlo.

Por las mañanas, hacíamos el amor y desayunábamos juntos tocándonos y mirándonos a los ojos como tontos enamorados.

* * *

Fue durante una cena en la madriguera cuando todo se fue a pique.

La abuela Molly y las mujeres de la casa, le insistían en que debía sentar cabeza, que con veinticuatro años ya tenía edad suficiente para hacerlo, y montones de otras cosas.

-No seas como Teddy, decían. Él iba a casarse con Vic pero al final se echó para atrás. Y míralo ahora. Está solo. Sin nadie que le abrace por las noches.

Mi padrino siempre intervenía defendiéndome, pero el daño a causa de las indirectas estaba hecho.

James siempre le daba la razón a su madre y a su abuela, cómo no. Y yo, mientras tanto, soportando sus críticas porque él no quería sacar a la luz lo que teníamos.

-Aún no es el momento, lobito.

-No las hagas caso. Solo dales la razón y ya está.

-No insistas, lobito. Lo haremos pronto. Pero aún no. Dame más tiempo.

-No eres mi sucio secreto. Yo te amo.

Esas eran algunas de las frases que me decía y yo, como un bobo enamorado volvía a caer y permitía que lo nuestro siguiera en la oscuridad.

Y mientras, en las fiestas, se lo veía con una mujer del brazo, bailando con otra y besando a algunas más.

-No significan nada para mí. Tu lo eres todo, lobito.

Y yo aguantaba. Pero un día me dejó.

Le había estado insistiendo para que contara la verdad y me dejó.

-Hemos terminado. ¿Por qué no has podido esperar?

Le pedí perdón, le aseguré que no lo volvería a hacer, pero se marchó.

A veces, después de dejarme, venía borracho a casa y me pedía hacer el amor. Yo lo permitía, pero me sentía muy mal por la mañana al abrir los ojos para ver que se había marchado.

Y un día dije basta. Dejé de abrirle la puerta a él y a todo el mundo. Me di de baja en el trabajo y poco a poco me he ido convirtiendo en la cáscara que soy hoy.

Según sé, James va a casarse en dos semanas con Daniella McMillan. Tuvo la desfachatez de mandarme una invitación.

Eso terminó por romperme.

Me he planteado el suicidio, lo prometo, pero siempre hay algo que me echa para atrás.

Entonces, un fuerte estruendo se escucha en la puerta de mi casa y tengo el tiempo suficiente para coger mi varita y ponerme en guardia cuando mi padrino, más cabreado que un basilisco, entra en mi habitación.

Tiene ojeras y aunque se le nota limpio, puedo ver que está demacrado.

-¡Basta, Teddy! ¡Solo basta! -Me grita.

Gruesas lágrimas surcan su cara y yo estoy tan sorprendido que no puedo moverme.

-Llevas meses así y no aguanto más. No sé que te pasa. No comes, no duermes y por el olor que hay aquí, hace tiempo que ni te aseas.

-¿Qué te importa? Soy tu ahijado, no tu hijo. Vete con él y su maldita felicidad. -Exploto. -¡No eres nadie para venir aquí y demandarme cosas como si yo tuviera la culpa! ¡Como si quisiera esto! Y si tanto quieres saber lo que me ocurre, quizá deberías preguntarle al perfecto James.

Yo también estoy llorando superado por todo. Son tantas emociones reprimidas, tanto el sufrimiento, que cuando mi padrino me abraza, me quiebro como un niño y lo suelto todo.

-Oh, Teddy, ¿por qué no me lo has contado antes? Podría haberte ayudado. -Se le ve tan compungido que mis sollozos aumentan en intensidad.

-No podrías haberlo hecho. Él es tu hijo y yo...

-Tu también eres mi hijo. Quizá no de sangre, pero lo eres en mi corazón. Y a James lo quiero con locura, pero siempre se ha dejado llevar por el qué dirán y eso no es bueno.

-Pero la familia, los hijos... -Gimoteo como un niño.

Normalmente no soy así, pero me siento tan perdido que necesito algo a lo que agarrarme, lo que sea. Un rayo de esperanza, por muy pequeño que sea.

-¿Quién dice que eso es lo adecuado? Para cada persona, lo adecuado es lo que ella desee y nadie debería juzgarte por eso. Amo a mi esposa y también a mis hijos. Y aunque Ginny hable de ese modo sobre lo que quiere de ti, solo lo hace porque está preocupada y no sabe que tus deseos son otros. Ella tampoco ha dormido estos días preocupada por ti.

Hagrid dijo una vez algo que se ha quedado conmigo durante mucho tiempo. No tenía que ver con algo así, pero la frase es muy adecuada.

Mi padrino acaricia mi pelo como cuando yo era niño y tenía una pesadilla. Cuanto me gustaría que en esta ocasión se tratara de algo así.

-Me dijo: Soy quién soy y no me avergüenzo. "Nunca te avergüences", mi viejo padre solía decirme. Hay algunos que estarán en contra de ti, pero no vale la pena perder el tiempo molestándose con ellos.

Pienso detenidamente en esas palabras y sonrío por primera vez en meses. El dolor seguía allí, pero el apoyo de mi padrino me hacía sentir menos solo.

-¿Crees que a mis padres les habría importado?

-Tu padre podía transformarse en lobo cada luna llena. Dudo que el que te gusten las varitas más que los calderos le hubiera importado. Además, según sé, durante sus años de escuela, tuvo una especie de relación con mi padrino.

Eso me sorprende más que cualquier cosa que podría haberme dicho.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto. No mentiría con algo relacionado con tu padre.

-¿Entonces, no te importa que prefiera a los hombres? ¿A James?

-Creo que Al tiene algo con Scorpius Malfoy. No lo dicen, pero tampoco lo niegan. Superado eso, más por quien es su padre que por el tema de que sea un chico, que tu seas gay me da lo mismo. Solo quiero que seas feliz, Teddy. Y ahora, date una ducha que yo iré a cocinar algo para los dos.

-No tengo nada comestible.

-Ya lo sé. Pero he venido con munición. -Me sonríe y yo no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

Juro que si tengo que volver a escuchar a Daniella mencionar más centros de flores y luces, me lanzo un Avada. Mierda, esta cena con su familia es tan aburrida que si no me he dormido es porque me he tomado una poción reconstituyente. Echo de menos a mi familia, las bromas y las risas. Aquí todo es tan aséptico que me siento como en el funeral de tía Muriel al que tuve que acudir. E incluso el funeral era más movido que esto.

En esta casa apenas hay algo que dé la sensación de hogar. Es deprimente.

Recuerdo mi casa, la que compartía con Teddy y el dolor sordo que he estado sintiendo todos estos meses regresa al pensar en él. Pero era necesario. Tenía que hacerlo.

Daniella es la adecuada. Sí, lo es.

Que me gusten los hombres, Teddy, es una etapa, se me pasará. Eso es. Se me pasará y entonces, podré ser feliz con mi futura perfecta esposa.

He invitado a Teddy a mi boda para demostrarme que no me importa, que verlo no me afectará y también, claro, porque es mi familia. El ahijado de mi padre.

Decido dejar de pensar en él y centrarme en lo que Daniella desea para la boda.

Sus padres están muy contentos de que nos vayamos a casar. ¿Pero cómo no iban a estarlo? Soy el hijo mayor del salvador del mundo mágico y por lo tanto su hija llevará el apellido Potter al igual que sus nietos.

* * *

El día antes de mi boda, estoy en la madriguera junto a toda mi familia.

Noto que mis padres comparten varias miradas y después dirigen sus ojos hacia mí.

-Ven aquí, James. -Me pide mi madre.

Asiento y pronto estamos los tres sentados en el patio trasero cubiertos por un Muffliato.

-¿Estás seguro de que esta boda es lo que quieres? -Mi madre me pregunta.

Yo me tenso al instante. ¿Acaso han descubierto algo? No, no puede ser eso.

-Claro que lo estoy. ¿Por qué no querría esto?

-Jamie... -Mi padre suspira.

-Ve al grano. -Digo.

Esto me da mala espina y quiero terminar esta conversación cuanto antes.

-He hablado con Teddy. Me lo ha contado todo.

Dudo mucho que él haya hecho aquello pero no lo digo en voz alta. Si quieren hacerme caer, no les va a funcionar el truco.

-¿Qué te ha contado?

Y mierda. No tenía que haber preguntado porque resulta que Lupin lo ha soltado todo. Mierda y más mierda.

-Eso no es cierto. -Gruño en un intento patético de tratar de salir de esta. Pero claro, mi padre es auror y además, siempre me ha pillado en una mentira y esta no es la excepción.

-Miéntete a ti mismo si quieres, pero no hace falta que nos mientas a nosotros. -Mi madre interviene.

-No soy gay. Lo que pasó con Teddy solo es una etapa. Se me pasará.

-Hijo, a nosotros no nos importa si lo eres o no. Solo queremos tu felicidad.

-Soy feliz con Daniella. -Espeto antes de marcharme furioso.

* * *

Durante toda la noche, no puedo parar de dar vueltas. He estado muchas veces a punto de ir a la casa que compartí con Teddy pero no lo he hecho. Si tengo que ser sincero conmigo mismo, soy un maldito cobarde.

* * *

Por la mañana, durante la boda, los invitados van llegando a Grymmauld Place y mis nervios no dejan de aumentar.

El jardin está precioso y los invitados se van colocando en sus asientos asignados.

No veo a Teddy y la tristeza me acomete. Ni siquiera puedo apreciar la belleza de Daniella con ese vestido tan delicado.

Cuando la ceremonia da comienzo, sigo esperando que Teddy aparezca como en esas películas muggles pero dentro de mí, sé que no va a venir.

-Daniella Rose McMillan. ¿Aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo... hasta que la muerte os separe?

Me pierdo la larga frase del oficiante porque veo a Teddy atravesando el jardín.

Está tan guapo en ese traje que duele verlo.

Daniella debe haber respondido porque el oficiante dice mi nombre y presto atención.

El mago repite las palabras que anteriormente le preguntara a Daniella y mirando a Teddy por el rabillo del ojo contesto:

-Sí quiero.

Lo último que veo de Teddy antes de que mi ahora esposa me bese, es su expresión afligida. Trató de enmascararla, pero conociéndolo como lo hago yo, he podido ver la verdad y eso me arde por dentro pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Me he casado y a partir de ahora, mi vida la compartiré con Daniella.

No habrá jamás un cuerpo masculino apretado junto al mío ni una voz ronca que me susurre al oído cuanto Me ama, ni sus manos masajeando mi cuerpo. Solo de pensar en todo aquello, siento que estoy a punto de hiperventilar. ¿Pero qué he hecho?

* * *

James se casó hace unos meses y según he leído en los tabloides, espera a su primer hijo.

Semanas después de la boda, entré a trabajar como vigilante de seguridad en El quisquilloso. Al principio, me servía como distracción, pero poco a poco comencé a disfrutar lo que hago.

No es gran cosa, la verdad, la mayoría del tiempo la paso tomando café y hablando con los gemelos Scamander, pero es interesante.

Cada mañana, desde que empecé a trabajar aquí, Lorcan me deja una taza de café y un bollo de canela relleno de crema.

Después, cuando se aburre de escribir como él dice, se acomoda en la recepción donde estoy metido todo el día y me habla de cualquier cosa.

Dos semanas más tarde, cogió la costumbre de mandarme memorandums estúpidos con cualquier frase divertida que se le ocurriera o más frecuentemente, algo sobre mi apariencia.

He llegado a atesorar esos momentos e incluso cada día los espero con ilusión aunque hayan pasado meses de aquello y ahora las notas sean de cariño y cosas subidas de tono que quiere hacerme en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

No hemos hablado aún de vivir juntos, pero él pasa más tiempo en mi apartamento, otro distinto al que compartí con James, que en casa de Lysander.

* * *

Al principio no quería tener nada que ver con él, pero el chico es insistente y no dejó de mandarme notitas con animales tristones hasta que no acepté una cita con él.

No me quiso escuchar cuando le recordé nuestra diferencia de edad ni el hecho de que éramos hombres.

-Viajo en busca de criaturas que la gente duda que existan. ¿Crees que les va a importar que tenga un novio mayor que yo?

-No he dicho nada de salir juntos.

-Teddy. Eres muy inocente. Claro que seremos novios. Después, adoptaremos un perro, nos casaremos y tendremos hijos.

Me besó después de eso para que no pudiera replicar. Hermoso rubio inteligente.

Cuando su padre y su hermano nos vieron juntos en un sofá, rápidamente traté de escabullirme pero Lorcan me detuvo.

-Ya conocéis a Teddy. Pero hoy os lo presento como mi novio.

Creí que habría gritos, peleas y maldiciones sin embargo, lo único que nos dedicaron fueron sonrisas.

* * *

Volví a casa tras un día ajetreado. Unos tipos habían tratado de entrar al Quisquilloso para conseguir una fotografía con Albus Potter, el escritor más famoso de libros homoheróticos y como se les negó la entrada, lanzaron hechizos tratando de entrar por la fuerza.

Los reduje y luego tuve que llamar al ministerio para que se los llevaran.

-Al, te prohibo que vuelvas. -Le gruñí en broma. -¿Sabes lo que odio hacer papeleo?

Al llegar a mi edificio, James estaba apoyado contra la pared.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Me di cuenta que verlo ya no me producía aquel dolor que todo lo corroía.

-He venido a disculparme. Fui un idiota y lo lamento. Me divorciaría de Daniella, pero acabamos de tener un bebé y...

-Si lo hicieras, no volvería contigo. Me hiciste tanto daño, James Sirius, que hicieron falta meses para que pudiera volver a actuar como una persona normal. Ahora tengo a Lorcan, y no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Estoy feliz por ti. -Susurró.

Vi que trataba de aguantar las lágrimas con esfuerzo.

-Nos vemos por ahí. -Me dijo antes de desaparecer.

-¿Estás bien? -Me preguntó Lorcan al verme delante del portal.

-Mejor que nunca. -Le abracé por la cintura y lo besé.

Por fin, tenía a alguien conmigo a quien no le importaba nada más que nuestra felicidad.


End file.
